


you got me

by Jibbly



Series: Naruto abo [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: “Take me to him. I want to see him.” He’s not asking, and they both know it.Letting out a sigh, Kakashi nods knowing that the blond would probably just hurt himself trying to get to Sasuke anyway, so it would be better for everyone involved if he just took him himself. That way he could keep an eye on his two former students as well as the anbu.“Okay.”





	1. Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a soul mates canon abo narusasu fic for YEARS

_His entire body is sore, aching and in pain. His legs feel like they’re floating, and the throbbing in his chest is almost unbearable. His eyelids feel like they are made of lead, but he flutters them open. He can her someone talking, but can’t understand what they’re saying._

_His head is against a shoulder and only a tuff of white hair comes into his peripheral vision, before he closes his eyes again. ‘Sasuke.’_

_\---_

_The next time he wakes up, the first thing he sees is a white ceiling. His entire body is aching and in so much pain, but he still tries to get up. He doesn’t know where he is. He can’t remember, and then something slips off his chest as he sits up. The weight settles on his lap and he stays frozen in place while he stares at the scratched up metal._

_Everything comes rushing back, and his chest starts to ache as he runs his fingers over the headband._

_“Sasuke….”_

_He failed._

_There’s a burning in the back of his eyes and he clutches onto the headband. “Bastard…” It’s said softly, and he brings up a bandaged hand to rub the water from his eyes. There’s a knocking on the door, and then Tsunade steps into the room._

_Her eyes widen when she sees him, relieved. “You’re awake, Naruto.”_

_He gives her a slight nod, but frowns as his nose stings. She sees him do it, and walks over to the side of his bed. “what is it?”_

_He furrows his eyebrows and rubs at his nose. “I…I don’t know but something stinks…”_

_She frowns and takes in his state. “What does it smell like?”_

_He looks up at her, confused. “Almost like…. Honey? It’s like the whole room is ranked with it. I can’t get it out of my nose.” He rubs at his nose again, so he doesn’t see how Tsunade’s eyes are wide._

_He jumps when she sits on the bed, and gives him a serious look._

_“Wha-what is it?” He asks nervously._

_“I’m going to scent you.”_

_He frowns and almost puts his hand to cover his neck. “What the hell for?”_

_“I want to see if what I think is correct.” She answers cryptically, to which he gives her a bland look, but he stays still when she leans forward and sniffs at his neck._

_She is still frowning when she pulls back and gives him what he thinks might be a look of pity._

_“Well? What is it?” Naruto tries not to friget, but the old lady is making him nervous._

_Letting out a loud sigh, she brought her thumb and forefinger to pinch at the bridge of her nose. “I guess some congratulations would be in order, but considering the circumstances, it puts a bad taste in my mouth.”_

_Naruto gave her a confused look, and saw her look at where his other hand was still gripping Sasuke’s headband. “You just presented as an alpha, Naruto.”_

_\---_

_Naruto didn’t pop his first knot until a year into his training with Jiraya. The old pervy sage having a laugh riot as Naruto, all of fourteen years old, had popped his knot on the forest floor in the middle of the night. The blonde had been embarrassed and punched the old man in the shoulder for laughing at him._

_Jiraya was wiping tears from his eyes as he tried to stop laughing. “Well, I guess you were having a really good dream there kiddo?” he teased and Naruto frowned._

_He had huffed and yanked the blanket over himself, ignoring the sage._

_It was quiet, only the sound of cicadas and the occasional bird in the trees. Naruto couldn’t go to sleep, his blood still pumping in his ears._

_“Anyone in particular on your mind, kiddo?” The older alpha’s voice carried over to him, and Naruto shoved his face into the pillow of his sleeping bag._

_“Shut up, old man. I’m trying to sleep here.” Naruto growled out which only made the other alpha chuckle to himself._

_\---_

_Sakura looked just as beautiful as when he had left. Her pink hair cut short and he could see some muscle definition on her frame. She was strong and smelled like alpha. He smiled and gave her a great big embrace when he returned to the village after all his years on the road training._

_He had tucked his face into the crook of her neck and scented her, something they hadn’t done since before he left. She did the same in return, the both of them finding comfort in each other’s scent. They almost smelled like family. They were just missing one more person._

_\---_

_There was an explosion from somewhere deep inside the compound and Naruto feels his heartbeat quicken twice as much, whipping his head in that direction. The dim lighting of the hideout making the corridor dissolve into darkness, but he couldn’t care less._

_Steeling his nerves, he cursed and started running towards where the explosion had come from. His feet thudding against the old stone floor, his pulse seemingly in tune with his steps. ‘I’m so close.’_

_Turning and running, there’s sweat on his forehead as he hopes. ‘Please be here.’_

_There’s a break of light at the end of the next corridor he turns into, he sprints towards it. The light drawing closer and closer. ‘Please be here!’_

_He dashes out of the corridor and is momentarily blinded by the brightness of suddenly being outside. There’s rumble and the area of the building he is in is collapsed all around him. He sees Sai and Sakura standing from a few feet in front of him._

_“Sas…uke…” Sakura says that name._

_His frantic heartbeat skids to a halt._

_“Naruto.”_

_He’d recognize that voice anywhere. It might be a bit deeper than he remembers, but every cell in his body lights up with recognition. Turning his body, he follows the line of the wall until his eyes rest on the figure standing above them._

_He can’t tear his eyes away, because he is_ right there _._

_“Sasuke…”_

_The Uchiha is there, standing above them and staring with that cold face of his. Naruto feels that deep ache in his chest that he’s had ever since the fight between them in the valley. The fight where he had given his all to try and bring Sasuke back home, but it still hadn’t been enough._

_He remembers how he had admitted to Sasuke that he was one of the first bonds he had ever had, and then how the Uchiha had declared that he would sever those very bonds._

_“Why…Why didn’t you kill me, back then?” He yells out, ignoring the worried look Sakura shoots him._

_Sasuke’s face doesn’t change. “I spared your life on a whim.”_

_There’s a shift in the air, and he tenses up as the Uchiha is no longer on the wall, but right in front of him. He’s fast, and Naruto doesn’t move as he feels an arm wrap around his neck. Sakura says his name, but he just keeps looking forward. It might look like they’re embracing, but the threat is heavy in the air._

_Sasuke is so close to him now. Years of chasing and training, and he’s finally right in front of him._

_“Now that I think of it, isn’t it your dream to become Hokage?”_

_Sasuke tilts his head and Naruto can feel his breath against his neck. “If you have time to be chasing me, you should be training.” There’s the shrill of Sasuke’s sword unsheathing from its holder, and he continues to speak, voice so close to the alpha’s ear._

_“And this time, on a whim, I will kill you.”_

_Naruto tilted his head slightly, so he could see the other from the corner of his eye. The shock gone, and quickly being replaced by anger. Sasuke was going to try to kill him. It was Naruto’s turn to speak, his mouth an inch or two away from the tuff o hair at the nape of Sasuke’s neck. He took in a deep breath._

_“How can I be Hokage, if I can’t even save one friend?”_

_Sasuke doesn’t move, arm still raised with his sword in his hand._

_“isn’t that right, Sasuke?”_

_Naruto’s nostrils burn with the heavy scent of rain._

_\---_

_He hears everything the ninja in front of him are saying. Of the things that Sasuke’s done, and what they are asking of him. He can’t. Sai and Kakashi are there. They are standing right there and aren’t doing anything!_

_They think that Sasuke should die._

_They want to kill Sasuke._

_Sakura was going to kill Sasuke._

_Sasuke was going to die, and they were asking him to do nothing to stop it._

_The ache in his chest where the Uchiha’s hand had torn into him all those years ago throbs. He raises a hand to rub at it, his breathing coming out faster and faster. He feels himself saying things, but the sound is muffling in his ears._

_He’s breathing too hard._

_He thinks he hears someone ask him if he’s okay, but he doesn’t know for sure._

_The alpha’s knees hit the cold snow and his fingers are digging into the invisible aching in his chest. His breathing coming out choked and raw as his vision swims and his head hits the ground._

_\---_

_His shadow clones restrain Kakashi and he’s running straight for Sasuke, Rasengan in his hand. Sasuke mirroring him with his chidori. They clash like they did all those years ago in the Valley of the End, sound and light being swallowed up by the contact of their chakras._

_Sasuke is standing in front of him, same angry face and there’s a dullness to his eyes that Naruto knows isn’t right. He’s pissed, Naruto can tell that much without having to scent the air._

_“Again…again and again and again!! You just keep getting in the way!” Sasuke yells out and it bounces from every direction, but Naruto just takes the time to memorize the other’s face. He had thought about what he was going to say to Sasuke._

_After everything Tobi told him, knowing that Sakura and Kakashi were on their way to kill him, all the awful things that Sasuke has already done. All the awful things that have been done to him. Naruto lets Sasuke yell at him, until he’s breathing hard._

_“Why do you keep going so far for me, Naruto!”_

_They aren’t close, but they don’t need to be. Naruto can easily breath in that atmospheric scent of rain that is Sasuke. It’s the same as the that time in the hideout, and it tugs at him. Pulling him towards the other._

_“Because you’re my friend.” He says it, and watches the disbelief in the omega’s face._

_\---_

_He is exhausted, face and body bruised and beaten, but he continues to fight. Sasuke isn’t stopping either. The both of them almost completely out of chakra, and stumbling in the water. Left with only their fists and wills._

_One of them was going to win._

_And Naruto planned on being that one._

_He was going to save Sasuke._

_\---_

_They are trapped in each other’s memories. Reliving and witnesses them together. Their younger self suffering so much and wanting so desperately to reach out to one another._

_It’s one scene after another and Sasuke is right beside him the entire time. In this empty pocket of time where they are the only two people. They speak because there is nothing else to do here. The omega’s usual hard features smoothed out, almost as if he was more relaxed here then out in the real world._

_They were so close to each other here. It almost made him not want to leave. Just their memories and Sasuke’s scent._

_He settles himself down on the swing set he had spent so many years on in Kohona, Sasuke standing a few feet in front of him. There’s a thrumming in his arm, that starts out as nothing but then makes him jolt and clutch at his sleeve._

_Sasuke quickly turning towards him when he lets out a yelp pf pain._

_“Naruto!”_

_\---_

_If it hadn’t been for Sakura, they both would have died right there on those rocks. Bleeding out without an arm for each of them._

_Sasuke calm right by his side, letting their teammate heal him. Naruto couldn’t get the image of the omega’s face right before he had admitted defeat out of his head. If he had to give that look a name it would probably be ‘beautiful’._

_They were both taken to Kohona and to the emergency area of the hospital. Even though it was packed with people, the medical nin were adamant about seeing him. He was being carried in a stretcher, but he stopped them to look at Kakashi. The older ninja staring at the remaining hand that Naruto was using to grab his shirt. His black eye looking horrible and swelling the side of his face._

_“Promise me that you’ll get Sasuke taken care of.” He demands and sees how Kakashi’s eyes soften. The omega in question had passed out from blood loss and exhaustion on the way to the hospital. Sakura had taken care of anything fatal, but she could only do so much when she had been on the verge of chakra depletion as well._

_“I promise.”_

_\---_

Tsunade said that she was working on making him a new arm from genes of the first hokage. “There’s one for the Uchiha too, if he wants it.” She had told him with some barely held distaste.

He was confined to bed rest and the hospital until he made a full recovery. Not that that stopped him from staggering out of bed and tracking down the nearest medic nin. “Where is Sasuke Uchiha? What room is he in?” He asked the man, he was a beta going by the plain smell of him, and he gave Naruto a guilty look.

The bottom of his stomach fell out at the beta’s next words.

“He is being held in the prison cells.”

Grabbing a fist full of the other’s scrubs, Naruto pulls him closer. His eyes are wide and he is trying his best not to puke from the vertigo he has from all the medications they have him on. “Take me to him. Take me there, right now!”

The other nin is quickly beginning to panic, when a voice cuts through the commotion he’s causing in the hallway.

“Naruto, let him go.”

He turns around and sees that a few people re string at him nervously, but his eyes land on Kakashi. His sensei’s white hair blending in with the sterile walls of the hospital.

He releases the beta’s shirt and wobbly goes toward Kakashi. He throws a punch but it’s easily caught. “You bastard! You promised me that Sasuke would be taken care of!” he yanks his fist out of the alpha’s grip and hates how that one dark eye looks at him with pity.

“I kept my promise, Naruto. Sasuke was taken to an operating room almost right after you were. He was resting when the council gave anbu the order to move him into the prison.”

He grits his teeth, a gruttal noise escaping his throat. “And you just let them take him?”

“I am supervising the doctor that is treating him, but there is nothing else I can do, Naruto. My hands are tied.” It sounds sincere, but he doesn’t care. He shoves at Kakashi’s shoulder instead.

“Take me to him. I want to see him.” He’s not asking, and they both know it.

Letting out a sigh, Kakashi nods knowing that the blond would probably just hurt himself trying to get to Sasuke anyway, so it would be better for everyone involved if he just took him himself. That way he could keep an eye on his two former students as well as the anbu.

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> feel free to message me and junk! :)))

Naruto is limping right along besides Kakashi as they make their way towards the prison, more than a few villagers stopping to stare at the both of them. They don’t even make it to the enterance, before they are stopped.

A group of four ninja are standing, waiting for them in their Anbu attire. Naruto growls, but none of them even flinch. They are trained assassins after all. Not even Naruto is enough for them to make them forget their positions. 

Kakashi takes a more civil approach. “We are just here to see him.”

The Anbu stare from Kakashi to Naruto, the blonde alpha is clearly still recovering, but they have no doubt that he would put up a fight against them. “We have been given strict orders not to let anyone with the Uchiha. Especially, Uzumaki Naruto.”

Naruto pushes Kakashi to the side, and the white haired alpha grabs at him. “Don’t do something stupid, Naruto.”

Naruto shoves off his hand, the growl in his throat getting more and more threatening, his scent tinting with the heavy chakra smell of the Kyuubi and the Anbu shift into a more offensive position.

“Let the boy see him.” A voice cuts in, before anything can happen.

Everyone turns their head to see Tsunade walking up to all of them. Her Hokage robes hanging over her shoulders, and she gives Naruto a disappointed look.

“Hokage-sama”, they bow slightly, “our orders?”

Sighing, she looks at the determined eyes of the agitated alpha. Then turns to Kakashi, both of them probably thinking that Naruto would kill himself to get to the Uchiha if this continued. “Only ten minutes, and Kakashi will supervise their interaction. A second more and drag them out, understood?”

The Anbu nodded, but Naruto glared at her. “He doesn’t belong in there. I’m getting him out.”

She gives him an unimpressed look. “If he so much as steps out of that cell, he will be killed. These are the council’s orders Naruto. I’m pushing my authority just letting you see him. Do you understand what I’m saying, brat?” Her voice cold and serious.

Locking his jaw, he nods.

The three of them are allowed enterance to the prison cells under Kohona and Naruto can smell the chakra dampening charms that are probably littering the entire facility. The Anbu that is guiding them, doesn’t stop until they’re at the deepest part of the prison. He and Tsunade place their hands along the sides of a door, and then it’s unlocked. The heavy metal moving aside for them to go into.

The area is dark, but there is a single lit hall light just in front of closed bars. Naruto takes a second to get adjusted to the lighting, and then his stomach drops when he sees the other.

He immediately rushes to the bars, but stops when there’s a blade pointed at his throat, millimeters away from him. He looks back at the Anbu. His boar mask hiding away his face. “Remember the conditions of this visit.” He says before he lowers his blade and steps back out of the door with Tsunade. Sealing the three of them inside.

Naruto rushes to the bars and turns towards Kakashi, half of the older alpha’s face is covered. Face pleading, the hostility from moments ago melted away.

“Can I go inside?” He asks desperately, and the sound of his voice is loud in the near silent room.

He thinks about it, and seriously considers telling him no. But he also had caught the way Sasuke’s body had jolted when Naruto had spoken. Kakashi nods instead. “WE only have nine minutes left, Naruto. Remember that.”

The blonde nods and then he yanks open the door to the cell. He rushes over to the omega and his face looks so broken from where Kakashi can see Naruto from the dim light.

Naruto goes to where Sasuke is sitting against the wall and takes in the restraints he has.

There are binding seals all over him, his eyes covered and body rendered immobile. He hates it. He hates it so much. Wants to tear that blindfold off so that he can look Sasuke. He knows that he can’t. For all the fighting words, he threw around when they were denying him enterance, he realizes how delicate the situation is. Instead, he lifts up his remaining hand and brushes a bang away from Sasuke’s face.

“Sasuke….”

Sasuke’s mouth is the only thing that isn’t covered, and Naruto can see him frown. “You shouldn’t be here, Naruto.”

Naruto lets out a weak chuckle, his hand going to rest on the side of Sasuke’s neck. “I’ve never been too good at following orders, ya know?” He aches seeing Sasuke like this. He can’t even smell him. His scent suppressed as well. Naruto knows that this happened because he brought Sasuke back to the village. He’s selfish and wanted Sasuke home. This is the price that is being paid.

Sasuke doesn’t do anything about the hand on him. It’s a warm presence, but he neither welcomes or denies it. “They plan on killing me.” He says instead, like he’s talking about the weather.

Naruto grits his teeth. “I won’t let them.”

“Naruto.” Kakashi says his name so that he can remember himself.

Naruto just shakes his head and presses himself forward, so that their foreheads are brushing against each other. He can feel the numbing of the binding seals from the contact, but he keeps it anyway. He swallows and tries to catch even the barest hint of Sasuke’s scent.

“I promised you that I would help you make this world a better place, didn’t I?”

Sasuke remains silent, but moves the tiniest bit closer to the alpha. “So that means you’re not allowed to die before me, okay? I already told you, Sasuke. We’ll die together.”

Kakashi is silent as he watches his to former students in the most secure cell that Kohona has. It’s difficult to see. Feeling sympathetic for the both of them. Naruto so obviously in love with the omega, and Kakashi thins that he’s finial began to realize that.

Their time is just about up and Kakashi let’s Naruto know. The alpha throwing a desperate look at Sasuke. Kakashi thinks that the boy is probably thinking something reckless. Like, he’ll stay in the prison with Sasuke.

Naruto leans more closely against Sasuke and breathes devotion to the Uchiha as easily as breathing. “Just wait, Sasuke. Please, just wait for me to get you out of here.”

He stands, and then starts walking out of the cell. Kakashi locks the door, and then the sealed metal door opens up, Tsunade and the Anbu waiting for them.

Tsunade has a look of unease about her as she looks between Naruto and the still sitting omega. She expected Naruto to beg to stay longer, but her eyes widen when the alpha walks out of the room and storms out of the building. There is barely concealed rage in his scent and she sighs again. Her and the Anbu sealing the room back up, and giving Kakashi a tired look.

“Do you think we could get him back to the hospital before he actually hurts himself?” She asks.

Kakashi’s voice is light and almost sarcastic. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was on his way to the council room this second.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/? of Octoberfest fic updates!  
> Tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> Twitter @jibblyuniverse4

Naruto didn’t actually make it to the council. He had been swaying on the road, the drugs and his hypotension catching up with him. Not even his unshakable conviction could stop the fact that his chakra was still slowly replenishing itself and his broken body was mending.

Kakashi had lead him back to his hospital room, lowering the mummering alpha onto his bed and looking down at him in sadness.

Sasuke’s case is sensitive to say the least, and the decision to kill him was unanimous expect for Tsunade and himself. He is being groomed for the position of Hokage, and had some say in the matter. To which the council didn’t take too kindly of.

There would be a couple more days to debate on the topic. Death wasn’t the only possible outcome for the omega. One idea was imprisonment for the rest of his life, Chakra forever sealed away. But that just seemed far worse.

There was another idea that Tsunade and himself had cultivated together. No one would like it, not even Naruto. Considering he was a key factor in it, but there was also Sasuke to think about. The self-sacrificing idiot would probably decide on death. Put an end to everyone’s worrying and be done with it.

But Kakashi knew that he could use the oath that Naruto and Sasuke had to each other against the omega.

Lifting the blanket over Naruto, Kakashi pulled up a chair and sat beside him. He’s stay for the night and watch over him. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.

 ---

The morning came and Sakura stepped through the door to a slightly dozing Kakashi and a heavily asleep Naruto. She smiled, but couldn’t help but think about the omega sealed away at the bottom of Konoha. She placed a hand on her former teacher’s shoulder and gently shook him.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

Sakura took up the seat beside him and look at her teammate. The sleeping alpha’s face seemed pinched, and it wasn’t a look that she was used to. Especially not with Naruto.

“Is he in pain?” She asks, and Kakashi follows her line of sight.

The blonde’s jaw clenching in whatever dreams he’s in.

“Not physically.”

She gives him a look, and peers at her hands in her lap. “I heard he went to see Sasuke yesterday.”

“More like demanded to see him.”

She grimaced. She had not been allowed near the omega since he had been taken from the hospital. Deemed as too much of a risk, yet Naruto saw him. Between the bot of them, she’d say that the other alpha was more of a risk concerning Sasuke.

Kakashi stood up and tilted his neck to the side, popping it and standing up straight. “I’ll be back.” He looks at her, eyes soft. “Watch over him?”

She nods, eyes serious.

 ---

Time is such a distorted thing where he is.

The days have all blended together, and the nights seem continuous.

So, when the door to his cell is opened, he can’t tell if it’s been hours, days, or weeks.

There are two pairs of feet, but they stop just outside the bars.

“Sasuke.” It’s Tsunade’s voice, the Hokage’s dislike for him evident in her tone.

He makes no movement to he’s heard her, but they both know he has.

“Sasuke, we have a way to save your life. Though, it won’t work unless you play a part in it.” That’s Kakashi.

He shifts, disinterested in what they’re saying to him. “I have no interest in being locked in here like an animal for the rest of my life, if that’s your plan. I’d rather be executed.”

He thinks if his senses weren’t binded, he would scent irritation in the air.

“We aren’t saying that. We’re offering a compromise.” His former teacher’s voice is calm, but an edge of uncertainty to it.

He doesn’t say anything to that. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t turn them away if they decided to say their plan. So, he breathes steadily as they begin. He feels his gut twist unpleasantly with each passing word.

 ---

It’s late in the day when Naruto finally wakes up.

His eyes take a second to adjust to his surroundings, but he’s greeted with Sakura’s beautiful smile. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Her scent is soothing and gentle. As close as he has to something that smells like family.

He turns his head on the pillow and gives her a soft smile. “Like I just lost fifteen pounds. He proceeds to wave his injured arm in the air.

She gives him a bland look. “That’s not funny, Naruto.”

“No,” He groans as he sits up. “I guess it kind of isn’t” He pushes one of his legs off of the side of the bed, and Sakura stands up to help him.

“Where are you going?” She asks, having an idea.

He shifts onto his feet, and grabs at his injured arm. “I need to talk to the council. They’re going to kill Sasuke.” His face is stern and eyes focused. The determination in his scent coming off in waves.

“Naruto….”

He is about to open his mouth, but there’s the shifting of the air that signals an anbu. The both of them turn their eyes to the door and see four of them. One at the doorway, mask firmly in place. “Mister Uzumaki, your presence is requested at the high council. “

Sakura steps a little in between them. “Just wait a minute, what’s this concerning?”

There’s another pair of steps. “It’s alright, Sakura. “

Kakashi is standing beside the Anbu in the doorway and he nods over at Naruto. “Let’s go, Naruto.”

Naruto doesn’t like this situation, his instincts rearing up and telling him to say no. But he had wanted to see the council anyway. “Where’s Sasuke?”

“Mister Uchiha is still confined.” The anbu replies in monotone.

He looks at Sakura and she gives him worried eyes. She cares for Sasuke almost as much as he does, yet she has always been kept at a distance. “Sakura comes too.” Some part of him thinks that this is a bad idea. He has no idea what the council and Kakashi are planning on, but he feels like if she’s there too, he won’t be as outnumbered.

“absolute- “

“Fine. Let’s go.”

The anbu looks at Kakashi, but the older alpha is steel. “We don’t have much time. There’s no harm in letting her come as well.”

There’s tension for a couple of seconds, before the anbu nods, and then all seven of them are leaving the hospital. When they get there, Tsunade is sitting down glaring at the elders in front of her. She nods in greeting, but doesn’t say anything else.

Naruto is lead to the middle of the room and he has the twinge in his spine making him feel as if he’s on trial. Maybe he is.

“Uzumaki, Naruto. You are the hero of the ninja world, a powerful shinobi, and an idol in the village. Yet you defend Uchiha, Sasuke. Who has killed many people, and has even attempted to kill you several times, is that right?”

The room stinks of judgement, but Naruto keeps his face stern. “That is right, and I do defend him. His actions are not something I can excuse, but I don’t think he deserves to die. He helped us save Konoha and the world.” He glares, scent spiking. “His actions before that might have labeled him a traitor, but all of those actions were fueled by your orders to assassinate his clan using his own brother.”

He remembers the words that Itachi had spoken to him, how he had entrusted his brother to Naruto. The anger that had seeped into his entire being at the place he called home.

“Careful, boy. Those are dangerous words.” One of the elder glared at him, but he only stood straighter.

“But they’re true.” He spits out.

“That doesn’t matter,” another says and it makes Naruto’s scent spike with anger at the flippant dismissal at their roles of the Uchiha clan massacre. “We are here to discuss one Uchiha, not the lot of them.”

“In all honestly, this all seems like a waste. Uchiha Sasuke’s crimes outnumber his actions of recently. He would have already been put to death several times over, if not for the refusal of the Hokage.”

Kakashi steps besides him and places a hand on his shoulder. He’s fuming with barely contained rage.

“Yet, there are other options still. Even for someone like Sasuke.” Kakashi says, and Naruto takes in a calming breath. He is here to talk for Sasuke.

“Yes, apparently there are.” A female beta says, distaste clear.

“The first option is to leave Sasuke where he is. Binded and immobile until his years disappear from him. Buried at the bottom of Konoha like a sunken ship.”

Tsunade speaks now. Sakura having stood next to her seat. “Or we can bind him in another way.”

Naruto turns to her, confused.

“he is one of the strongest ninja the world has ever seen, second to only the person in the center of the room.” Naruto knows that she’s referring to himself.

“Meaning that there is only one person here that can overpower the Uchiha.”

“Yes, well. That seems true, but you have forgotten the reckless behavior both of your former students have. Especially towards each other, Kakashi. What guarantees do we have in any of this? As I’ve state before, The Uchiha has tried to kill Naruto various times in the past. What is stopping him from simply doing that again?”

Naruto clenches his jaw. They don’t know how Sasuke changed during their last fight. But all of this said in his face is damning.

“That’s true, councilman. The both of them are unpredictable, and volatile. But there is one thing that is constant between the both of them.” Kakashi replies, staring at Naruto now. His eyes take him by surprise. They almost look regretful.

“The both of them share a strong bond. One of the strongest I’ve ever seen. They are also of opposite natures. Not in the way their temperament is, but of their biology.”

Naruto hears Sakura gasp from behind him, but he doesn’t get where Kakashi is going with all of this until he speaks again.

“Sasuke is an omega. Naruto is an alpha. We propose Naruto bonds Sasuke to himself, and Sasuke’s chakra is sealed as an extra safety measure.”

Naruto feels every cell in his body freeze.

“What are yo- “

“Are you suggesting a forced upon mate bond?”

“I am.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on winter break rn so i'm trying to update as many things as i can

Naruto is staring at his former teacher, eyes wide and not believing what he is hearing.

One of the elders leans forward in their seat, their eyes small and pin like. “You realize that forced bonding has been outlawed since the second Hokage was in power? That the act is seen as unethical and dangerous to the omega especially.” It’s said in monotone, and Kakashi stares at him with no emotion.

“I’m sure the council is able to tolerate the act.” It’s a quiet jab, but it’s a confirmation of the views none the less.

Another elder looks to Naruto and frowns. “The boy looks like he’s about to kneel over. I doubt he’d have the resolve to bind the Uchiha to himself if the bond between them is as strong as you say it is.”

Kakashi turns to look at Naruto and sees that the alpha’s face is pale.

“Narut- “

“No.” He says quietly, but then shakes his head and stomps towards Kakashi. His lone hand coming up to grip at the older man’s shirt collar. He reels him in and glares at him, the two of them facing off in the middle of the council room.

“Think about what you’re saying, Naruto.” Kakashi says icily.

Naruto just shakes him hard, snarling. “No, why don’t YOU think about what you’re saying!”

Sakura is about to rush to their side, when Tsunade stands and places an arm in front of her. “Enough.” She says loudly enough for Naruto to grind his teeth together, still glaring at Kakashi. “Execution, imprisonment, or forced binding. Are these options acceptable to the council?” she asks to the elders ignoring the betrayed look that Naruto gives her.

Tsunade sees several of the councilmembers smile to themselves before nodding. “We agree to these terms.”

“Permission to visit to Uchiha before the last trial.”

Their smirks couldn’t be viler. “Granted.”

One of them turns towards Naruto and speaks to him. “The decision on the Fate of Uchiha Sasuke will be made tomorrow at noon.” Naruto’s eyes are wide with helplessness. Then they are dismissed.

\---

They don’t even make it back to the hospital before Naruto decks Kakashi across the jaw. The movement is clumsy and make the blonde fall to the dirt of the road as well as his teacher.

“Naruto, stop!” Sakura is holding onto his shoulders, but he can smell that she feels just as betrayed as he does. He’s glaring death at his former teachers.

“How could you do that! You basically sentenced Sasuke to death, you bastards!”

Kakashi is nursing at his jaw, but Tsunade is the one who stalks towards him and lifts him up by the collar this time. Her honey brown eyes are piercing and fierce as she growls at him. “We’re going to see the Uchiha and then you can yell at us all you want.” She releases him, and Sakura catches him to make sure he doesn’t stumble to the ground again.

The four of them walk through the village to get to the entrance of the prisons, the Anbu looking at the four of them. “Only two allowed inside. Twenty minutes.”

Naruto is about to open his mouth to say that him and Sakura would go, but Kakashi speaks up before him. “Naruto and I will go inside.” The anger at the silver haired ninja just keeps mounting, and Naruto shoots a look to Sakura. She looks torn and shredded in anxiety. Tsunade is nodding her head at him when two of the Anbu start walking inside.

“The both of us will see you tomorrow at noon.” She says, and Sakura turns to look at her.

“Let’s go, Naruto.” Kakashi says from the enterance of the prison. The side of his face purpling up and the late hour making the pits in his face even more evident.

Naruto pushes past him and follows the path down to where they’re keeping Sasuke.

The two Anbu place their hands on either side of the wall and activate the door with their chakra. Naruto steps in and hears them remind him. “Twenty minutes.” Then the three of them are sealed away.

Naruto is about to walk to Sasuke when Kakashi places a hand on his shoulder. The blonde shoves him off, but Kakashi grabs at him again. Naruto is ready to throw him another fist to the face, when Kakashi covers Naruto’s mouth.

With his other hand, The older ninja forms seals and Naruto watches in confusion.

When Kakashi is done, Naruto’s mouth is freed and the blonde glares at him, very aware of the time ticking away from them. “What was that for?”

“It’s a blocking jutsu. We can’t be sure that the council hasn’t bugged this room.”

For a split second, Naruto thinks… “Are we breaking Sasuke out?” He asks breathlessly.

Kakashi looks at him and shakes his head. “What I said at the council was the truth Naruto. Unless you want both yourself and Sasuke to be executed for trying to escape. Those are the only options.”

That lead feeling at the bottom of his stomach is back, but he looks at the omega sitting on the other side of the room.

Execution, imprisonment, or forced binding.

“Sasuke…” Naruto opens the cell and makes his way towards the other. He kneels down and feels his mouth dry up.

“Tomorrow, at noon.” Sasuke suddenly speaks, it’s harsh from disuse, but clear enough for the both of them. The omega raises his head, and Naruto knows that Sasuke is looking right into his soul even through the bindings over his eyes. “You’re going to bite me and bond me to you, Naruto.”

Naruto feels all the air get sucked out of his lungs at the words. “Sasuke, do you even know what you’re saying? The binding… Sasuke it could kill you.” Naruto’s words are shaking, and he reaches out for something to grab onto.

“Yesterday, while you were unconscious,” Kakashi speaks up from Behind. “Tsunade and I came down here to speak with Sasuke. We told him what we had come up with. And he agreed to have himself tied to you.”

“Why?”

Forced bonds were against the law.

They were used in times of war against enemy shinobi to gather intel and submit the other to the will of the person they were being bound to. The physiological and physical effects that it left on the person, especially if they were omega, were severe. The alpha would bite the other with an enhanced drug to maximize potency, and refuse to seal the bond properly, leaving the person bitten. It never mattered back then, because the bound shinobi would be killed shortly after they had fulfilled their use. Or the pain of the strained bond would kill the omega from stress.

It is a barbaric practice, and Naruto was being asked to do it to Sasuke.

“It is the only thing awful enough that the council will allow to let me live outside of prison.”

“They also think that you won’t do it, because you care about Sasuke. Therefore, Sasuke will be sentenced to be executed.”

Naruto looks at Kakashi. “You didn’t tell me, because you wanted me to react to way I did in the council room.” He was being played by all sides, it seemed. All this betrayal and secrecy was leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

Naruto looks at Sasuke, so close to him but unable to tell what the other is thinking. “Sasuke, I don’t want to do this to you.” Naruto feels that deep piercing pain in his chest.

“there’s nothing to do about it now.” The omega breathes into the space between them.

Kakashi steps into the cell now, Naruto watching as he keels down and takes out a vial from his pocket. Naruto wonders how the Anbu didn’t notice it, but Kakashi had been an Anbu captain himself for years. He probably knew more than the shinobi outside did.

He holds up the vial for Naruto to take. The blonde lets go of Sasuke and grasps the small glass container. “What’s this?”

Kakashi looks solemn. “It’s for the pain.” Kakashi looks at Sasuke now, even though the omega can’t see him. “It will be effective for twenty-four hours. It’s not strong enough to make the binding painless, though. Only a little bit, but it’s better than nothing.”

Naruto turns back to Sasuke, the vial between the both of them. If he gives this to Sasuke, then there’s no turning back. “Are you sure you want to do this? Bound to me until I die, Sasuke?”

The omega scoffs. “I already am, idiot. If you die, I die.” The second sentence said softly.

“Time’s almost up, Naruto.  Three more minutes, before it’s time to go. “Kakashi says as he stands to leave the both of them in the cell again.

Naruto follows the other with his eyes and notices that the other alpha is facing the wall, his back to them. The vial in his hand feels like it weighs a hundred pounds instead of one and he turns back to Sasuke. The omega’s dark hair hanging in front of his covered eyes and Naruto wishes that he had his other hand to wipe them away.

“Sasuke, look up.” He whispers it and feels his heart racing when the Uchiha’s mouth parts in front of him. He raises the vial to the other’s lips and starts to tip it into Sasuke’s mouth. He does it slowly, to not drop any, the sight of Sasuke’s throat moving hypnotizing him.

When the small amount of liquid is gone, Naruto moves the glass away and sees Sasuke lick his lips. There’s tension in his face that make Naruto think that the liquid doesn’t taste great.

He moves the vial between his ring and pinky finger, so he can hold Sasuke’s face again. He leans in and presses their foreheads together. “I’m sorry.” He whispers into Sasuke’s ear. He feels the hairs on the back of Sasuke’s neck stand up, and then Kakashi is knocking on the bars, still facing away from them. “Ten Seconds.”

Naruto let’s go and feels like he’s tearing himself away from the other. He hands Kakashi the vial, to which the older alpha tucks it away like he had before. Kakashi makes his hand seals and dispels the blocking jutsu. Two seconds left to spare.

The door opens and the two Anbu are there. “Time’s up.”

Naruto looks back. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sasuke.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on either tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> or twitter @jibblyuniverse4  
> I am way more responsive on them than i am on here


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn’t sleep. Staring at the ceiling of the hospital all night. White and sterile and uninviting. He had looked out the window for a while and had seen the shape of the moon peaking out from behind the foggy night sky, feeling a phantom throbbing in his missing arm.

He had stared at his palm of his remaining hand, looking at how his skin was calloused, and work hardened.

All his years of training, chasing, and desperation had led up to this?

\---

The morning came, and he was already ready when the Anbu came to retrieve him. Dark circles under his eyes, and his mouth set in a straight line.

Sasuke was still going to be held in the prison until the final decision was made, so it was just Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade at the council room.

Sakura was at the end of the room with Kakashi, eyes shallow and irritated looking as if she had been crying all night. Naruto wonders if Tsunade told her everything that they were doing. He knew that she still loved and had feelings for the omega, and Naruto couldn’t help the absolute rotten feeling in his soul that he was stealing something away from her.

Tsunade stood besides him, and she was in her full Hokage attire, her presence commanding and regal.

One of the elders stood up from her seat and opened the hearing.

“The verdict for the war criminal Sasuke Uchiha is hereby begun. Given the circumstances of this person, the decision of either execution, imprisonment, or forced bonding will be placed on Uzumaki Naruto. Have you decided?”

He felt all eyes on himself and swallowed the bile rising up his throat as he nodded and watched as the majority of the council’s face dropped when he spoke.

“I choose Bonding.”

There was a definite air of disappointment around the elders, but they nodded none the less. Another one pounding a gavel and announcing. “Very well, the Uchiha will first have his chakra seal away and bound. After that, under the supervision of the council, you will perform a forced upon mating bond with him and will here on out be responsible for Uchiha Sasuke for the rest of his life. Do you agree to these terms?”

He could hear Sakura’s sobbing from her corner of the room but didn’t look back.

“I do.”

With a nod of his head, he sealed Sasuke’s fate.

The council signaled for the Anbu to go and perform the sealing jutsu and bring Sasuke to them when they were finished. Kakashi had walked towards the middle of the room and stood besides Naruto.

“It’ll be an hour at least to complete the sealing. You need to prepare yourself mentally, Naruto.” He whispered.

Naruto glared at his old teacher, mouth dry. “have you ever done a forced bonding, Kakashi-sensei?”

He was quiet for a long time, but that was an answer in itself.

“What happened to the omega?” He asked quietly.

Kakashi looked at him without any emotion. “They’re dead.”

\---

The wait was eating him alive, and if didn’t have Sakura there, he probably would have gone insane. She was trying to be strong and tell him as much as she knew about forced bonding.

“The longer you’re away from him, the more strain it’ll put on the bond. You’ll have to bite him at least every couple of days, Naruto. The….” She wiped at her eyes. “Sasuke has a high pain threshold, but this is different. Bonds they-they’re mental as well as physical.”

He took in all the information she offered, but he wished she would stop at the same time. It was painful to hear was dependent and desperate the bond was going to make Sasuke.  

It was two hours, before the Anbu returned with an unconscious Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura leapt to their feet at the sight of him. “Sasuke!”

Sasuke was lying on the floor, sweating and panting heavily, but all of his bindings were gone. His chakra less than a fraction of what it truly was. He turned towards the both of them, and Naruto swallowed as he saw that both of his eyes were black.

Even with barely any chakra, everyone in the room was tense.

“We shall now begin, and I believe Tsunade, you have the binding agent?”

The blonde glared but nodded her head. Taking at the glass container from her pocket, the liquid had the appearance of oil in the sunlight. A million different colors filtering through it, and chakra laced.

She stood in Front of Sasuke and looked down at him. “Can you sit up?”

Grimacing, Sasuke used his arm to lift himself up, but was shaking violently. Moving Kakashi out of the way, Naruto kneeled down next to him and steadied Sasuke against his shoulder.

“I’ve got you.” Naruto says softly to which Sasuke nods and looks up at Tsunade.

The Hokage is taking a syringe into the top of the bottle, needle piercing into the liquid, and extracting the colorful substance. She also kneels down besides them, and what might be sympathy, crosses her face. “This’ll hurt.”

Sasuke takes in a deep breath and raises his hand to the back of his neck, exposing his scent gland at eh nape of his neck. He looks straight forward and grits his teeth.

Seeing that as a sign to continue, Tsunade positions the needle and pierces the skin.

\---

He feels the needle and he wants hiss, but then the agent starts being pushed in and it feels like he’s being branded with an iron poker.

The medicine that Naruto and Kakashi had given him the day before had helped when they had sealed away his chakra. Leaving him only enough to live as a normal person. But this was different.

It was like having the skin being peeled from his body and burning it from the inside and out.

He was hyperventilating and there was tears in his eyes. He saw the empty syringe in the Hokage’s hand as she moved away, but he was being held.

Turning his head, he saw Naruto’s mouth moving but couldn’t hear anything past the ringing in his ears. Blue eyes feeling with panic filled his senses, and then they were moving to someone else.

His hand that had been holding his hair out of the way, was clawing at his scent gland. The area swollen and hot to the touch by the agent. He was starting to feel nauseous from the pain, vision going in and out, when he felt himself being embraced.

It was too hot. He was burning alive, sweat rolling down his temples and air scorching his lungs. He pressed his one hand weakly against the chest against him to try and push them away. He was letting out sobs and other noises of distress.

There was the feather light touch of pressure against his shoulder, before a sharpness tore into him and he thinks he might have yelled as he blacked out.

\---

Naruto began to panic as he saw Sasuke thrashing in pain next to him.

He puled away his hand away from where Sasuke’s nails were cutting into the skin of his hairline, blood caking under the nails. Without the binding seals, every note and emotion in Sasuke’s scent was like slamming into a brick wall.

Kakashi spoke from behind him, voice even.

“Bite him, Naruto. The longer you wait the more pain he’ll go through.”

Nodding, he maneuvered them so that Sasuke was sitting in his lap. The omega sobbing and deranged, pushing at him weakly. Naruto yanked the collar of Sasuke’s shirt open and stared at the angry inflamed site of the other’s scent gland.

His heart was beating too fast in his chest as he cradled on side of Sasuke’s head and kissed his shoulder in apology, before letting the saliva pool in his mouth and biting down.


	6. Chapter 6

He shut his eyes at the metallic taste of both Sasuke’s blood and the toxins from the injection. His flesh hand pushed into the other’s hair, the strands wet and matted down to the skin but still soft.

Pain pain pain pain pain pain.

It was coursing through him with each second he was latched onto Sasuke. The omega had let out a yell before the hand that had been pressing against his chest slowly moved way and the softest whimpers were breathed into his ear.

Naruto shivered as the link started to form. A feeling like warm hands caressing him all over his body, but they were covered in spines. He wondered if it was the medicine that made it feel like that. He could feel his alpha connecting to Sasuke’s omega, but it felt disconnected. He couldn’t quite grasp the connection firmly in his head.

It felt wrong.

He felt the bond snap into place and that’s when he finally retracted his teeth from the bruising neck.

He moved away slowly but kept Sasuke close. He took in the other’s appearance and let out a low rumble at what he saw.

Eyelashes wet with tears and sweat beading down Sasuke’s face. The skin on his lip was broken from biting down on it, and fatigue was etched in every line of the other. He wanted to bury him into his chest and take him somewhere far from here.

Not for the first time, he wondered if having Sasuke back in the village was worth this.

Lifting his hand to the side of the other’s face, he pushed the sweat matted bangs away. Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips on Sasuke’s temple.

He heard footsteps and jolted back to reality when Kakashi spoke.

“Naruto?”

He looks up and sees the stoic express on the other’s face. He’s asking to see if the bond took. Turning to look at the smug faces of the elders, he glares but nods his head.

They all seem to nod their heads at the same time, wrinkles around their eyes crinkling. “It is done then. You all may leave as soon as you are able to.” Then they start disappearing out of the room until it’s just the broken pieces of team 7 and Tsunade left in the room.

Naruto curses as soon as all of them are gone. “Bastards!”

Sakura comes and kneels besides them. Her voice is small and shaky when she motions for Naruto to lay Sasuke down. “let me check him. It’ll try to take away as much pain as I can.”

Nodding, he positions Sasuke so that his head is on Naruto’s lap. Sakura hesitates for a second, shooting a look at Naruto, before positioning her hands over the lying figure. They glow a soft green with her chakra.

They stay there for a while, Sakura doing what she can until Sasuke stops shivering and his furrowed brows smooth out in sleep. Then it’s time to start making decisions again.

Naruto turns towards Tsunade. “we won’t be able to stay at my apartment and the Uchiha district was torn down.”

She sighs. “what are you asking of me? Just spit it out, brat.”

“Jiraya left me some property, so I’ll move there.”

\---

There’s a throbbing in the back of his skull that pulls him from the pits of sleep and exhaustion. Groaning, he raises his hand to rub at his eyes and freezes.

Eyes snapping open, he realizes that he can move his body. Looking around himself, he doesn’t recognize his surroundings. He’s laying on a blanket over an old sofa. The room he’s in looks like it’s been vacant for years if the coating of dust and stale smell in the air is anything to go by.

The throbbing gets slightly worse and he rubs the palm of his hand over the spot. It’s his bond mark. It’s warm and sensitive to the touch, a bandage covering the center of it. His breath comes out slowly as his runs the pads of his fingertips over the bandage where he knows there are teeth marks.

The sound of footsteps make him hold his breath and turn towards a hallway to his left.

Sakura appears, and her eyes widen when she sees him staring at her from the couch. She falters for a second but gives him a strained smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Where am I?” He asks as she comes to sit on the arm of the chair. “Where’s Naruto?”

She looks a bit hurt but shakes it off. “He’s clearing out his apartment, right now. This is a house that his old mentor left him in his will.” She smiles again, but looks around the room they’re in. “It’s a bit uncared for but is still in relatively good shape. It’s pretty spacious.” She looks back towards him. “Do you feel up to walking, Sasuke?”

He honestly doesn’t know the answer to that question. He’s never felt so weak and tired in his life, but he needs to move. Between the throbbing and the restlessness that suddenly grasps him, he will make himself if need be.

Sakura offers her arm, but he doesn’t grab it.

They walk out of the room he had been in and he sees that there’s a big living space that opens up to a back yard. The doors are all open and he thinks it’s to help ventilate the place. They make their way towards it and he sees that there’s an old dead tree in the middle of the yard. The wood is dark, almost black looking. It’s a depressing thing to see in the middle of spring.

The rest of the yard is just grass. There’s a low wooden fence that needs to be fixed, and beyond that, is a thick tree line.

“This place is pretty tucked away. I think Naruto said that Jiraya would come here to work on writing.”

He knows that Sakura is trying to make the place sound appealing, but all he can think about is being trapped. Not by bindings and bars anymore, but by the throbbing in his neck. He knows that he agreed to this. To his new life of imprisonment, but he still wants to bare his teeth and tear the wooden planks under his feet apart until he can no longer stand.

He doesn’t now how long he is musing in his own thoughts until he feels the floor drop from under him, and suddenly he snaps his head up. He hears sakura’s muffled voice besides him, but he can’t tear his eyes away from the third party that has joined them.

The shakiness in his limbs is gone as he looks across the yard to where blue eyes look up to meet his.

His blood is screaming in his ears, and his inner omega is snarling.

He hears the bags Naruto had been carrying drop onto the floor of the back patio as he starts walking towards him. Eyes never leaving Sasuke’s.

His face is serious and Sasuke bares his teeth at him when he gets within arm distance. “Don’t.”

Naruto frowns, his eyes are looking over Sasuke’s face. “Sasuke, calm down.”

The alpha takes another step towards him, and it sets Sasuke into motion. He may not his ninjutsu or genjutsu, but he could still fight. The hairs on the back of his are standing up, when he lands a fist on the side of Naruto’s jaw.

He doesn’t have the chance to pull his arm away, before a hand grips his wrist, and he’s being tackled. Hs back hits the floor, and the pain radiates throughout his entire body. His still snarling and snapping his teeth, though.

The hand that was gripping his wrist yanks his arm up and over his head, chest heaving before that space is closed off too.

Naruto is shoving his entire body weight on top of him to keep him in place. There’s a growling coming from the other’s mouth. “Sasuke. Calm. Down.” Naruto’s teeth are clenched, but Sasuke still tries to kick him off. He doesn’t understand the panic and desire to maim that is coursing through him.

It all comes crashing down when Naruto speaks again. Voice coming out low and gravely. Alpha voice. “ _Omega, still_.”

Sasuke feels how his body freezes and there’s a pained look on the alpha’s face. The hand around his wrist lets go, but he doesn’t move it. His chest is just moving up and down between them, mouth open to take in gasping breaths.

Naruto raises his body weight off of him, and Sasuke hears Sakura’s muffled voice from somewhere in the room.

Naruto doesn’t look towards her, keeping his eyes on Sasuke’s, but he nods at whatever she’s saying to him.

He can only stare as Naruto rubs his hand over the crook of his neck, and then brings his fingers to the side of Sasuke’s face. Rubbing into his skin, and Sasuke feels his pulse stutter as he realizes that Naruto is scent marking him. The tenseness in his body starts to melt away the more Naruto’s scent is rubbed into him.

He is almost lulled back into sleep, when he feels the bandage being removed from his neck.

A keen slips out of his throat and he hears the shuddering breath that Naruto takes in response to it.

There’s hot breathe on his neck for a second, before Sasuke feels Naruto gently bite down. Not nearly as hard as the first time, not enough to draw blood, but it makes Sasuke flutter his eyes closed and arch his back.

He’s panting again as Naruto licks over the bonding mark. His inner omega calling out for it’s mate but feeling like it’s blind. The bond is there, but it can’t tell in which direction.

He’s letting out small chirps of distress, and Naruto is right there in his air. Blue eyes filling up his vision and then those lips are on his chin, his cheek, the corner of his lips, and over his clenched tight eyelids.

“Sasuke, breath. It’s okay. It’s just the bond settling in.” He’s whispering the words as he places his forehead against Sasuke’s. There’s a warmth that falls onto his face and Sasuke opens his eyes to see that Naruto’s crying. He wants to reach up, his heart rate down to normal levels again as he watches the closest person in the world to him break down.

But Naruto told him to stay still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the half bond makes the omega very emotionally unstable


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto stays above Sasuke and rubs his scent into him for about an hour, before the both of them are completely calmed down. The omega’s eyes are glazed over and half lidded with every press of rough finger tips against his neck and jawline. Both of their nerves are on high alert as their closeness brings the faux bond to life. Naruto pressing his teeth gently against the underside of Sasuke’s jaw in frustration when he only gets the dull thudding echo of what Sasuke is feeling. His alpha restless, but sated for the time being.

Sakura had gone home a wile ago, and Naruto felt guilty for continuing to place her in these kinds of situations. He really was the worst.

Leaning on his elbows, he looked down at Sasuke. The little bit of distance making him take in a bit of clear air that was coming in from the opened doors.

Sasuke shut his eyes and turned away from him. “Get off me.” The frenzy from before gone.

Naruto clenched his jaw and nodded, sitting up and off of the other. Sasuke rolled over and sat down still facing away from the alpha. His breaths coming out deep and slow.

Naruto looked at the side of his face and desperately wanted Sasuke to turn to look at him. Instead, he lifted himself up off the floor and walked back to the patio where he had dropped his stuff. The sky was starting to get that tint of purple and it wouldn’t be long before the sun went down and the day finished.

Hauling his bag back over his shoulder, he walked back into the house and Sasuke was no longer on his spot on the ground. Looking around the room, he concentrated and heard the padding of footsteps somewhere within the house.

Taking in a painfully deep breath, he placed his bag next to one of the walls and started shutting all the windows and doors. The house should have aired out enough to sleep here comfortably. He didn’t want any animals climbing through the windows while they were sleeping.

Sasuke stayed out of his line of sight for the rest of the day, Naruto still being able to hear him, but letting the omega keep his space. He could understand the other wanting to be left alone after everything he’s been through that day.

There was two rooms, a small kitchen, and two living room areas. It looked like the place was mostly swept and dusted, and he felt even more guilty. Sakura had been cleaning while he went to get his stuff. The pink haired alpha probably not knowing what to do with herself in an old abandoned house with their unconscious teammate.

Tomorrow he was going to apologize and try to make it up to her.

“ _you need to mark him with your scent and bit him. That’s the only way he’ll calm down.”_

Her words as he had held Sasuke down still ringing in his ears.

Going back to the living room he had been in earlier, he walked to his bag and started taking things out and placing them around him on the floor. He brought some essentials and a few sentimental trinkets from his apartment. He had gone to inform his landlord that he’d be moving out, the old man nodding and telling him to take as much time as he needed.

One of the perks of being the village savior was that people treated him amazingly well.

He took out a plastic bag that had some new groceries that he had bought on his way back. Knowing that Sasuke wouldn’t appreciate being fed ramen. Naruto smiled to himself imagining the other’s face when he realized just how much of the stuff the blonde ate. A fond memory from their time as kids.

He also took out some blankets and pillows since the beddings in the house needed to be thrown out. He had to buy a second set since he only had one at his house.

He doesn’t know how long he sat there, separating and organizing what he had brought before the padding of footsteps snapped him out of his daze.

Turning around, he saw Sasuke standing in the frame of the doorway that led to the rest of the house. Looking out of the window, he noticed that it was pitch black out. “I guess you must be tired.” He said as he collected the new blanket and pillow for Sasuke and stood up. “There’s two rooms here, so I’ll let you choose which one you want.” He walked towards the other and noticed how his eyes were tracking him.

Stopping just a few feet from him and the door frame, Naruto shifted the bedding in his arm.

Sasuke’s eyes scanned his face, before Naruto understood what he was saying.

Nodding, he walked past Sasuke and towards where the bedrooms were, Sasuke following him. He picked the first room and walked inside, flicking on the switch and taking in what was in it. The old bedding was huddled and folded in a corner of the room, and there was a small dresser besides the stripped bare cot. Nothing but the bare bones of a room really.

Turning back, he extended his arm out with the blanket and pillow towards Sasuke. The omega took the bundle and Naruto stepped back and the other walked into the room. He was about to walk out, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and hook him in place.

He looked down at the hand, before looking up at the pair of dark eyes glaring at him.

“What is it?” The question left his mouth dry, as he saw the way Sasuke was looking at his neck.

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth before bringing his hand up to his own neck and Naruto swallowed. The pale slender digits massaging into the omega’s scent gland, perfuming the room, before Sasuke moved his hand away from himself and towards Naruto.

The fingers ghosted over his cheekbone, and then ground into his hairline.

His heartrate spiked as he realized that Sasuke was marking him with his scent.

His lips parted with a pant, before the fingers were gone almost as quickly. Sasuke stepping away from him and turning his back on him.

Naruto knew it was a dismissal, but the heat in his face kept him from moving for a while. Getting some of his bearings back, he walked out of the room to let Sasuke sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a semi sweet chapter to get you through the long night

He was lying on his side, staring at the wall as the sound of cicadas and wildlife filtered through the small window in his room. He didn’t even try to sleep. His head was too fogged and muddled with sparing emotions.

Anger. Frustration. Longing. Fear. Grief.

He was angry at the council. He had known when he had surrendered himself to Naruto in the valley that he wouldn’t be allowed to live as a person. He’d done too much and said too revealing of things about them and past hokages. The satisfaction on their faces as he had writhed on the floor as the venom of the binding drug coursed through him was still burned into his mind.

He was frustrated at how his mind wasn’t s sharp as he knows it is. His train of thought not lasting longer than a few minutes. He was clenching his jaw trying to focus, but the tension made him get a migraine.

Blue eyes looking at him with regret over and over and over again in his head. Naruto repeating his name and pressing himself into him to keep him calm. Those minutes of being held down the first peace he’d had since he’s been released from prison. The scent of the blonde making his mind go blank.

His body was now not in his control fully anymore. He had only just seen Naruto an hour or two ago, but still, a deep ache resonated inside his chest. His chakra was sealed away. He felt like the burden he knew he was going to become.

Lifting his hand up, he rubbed against the puncture wound on his neck. His fingers first feeling the bond mark where Naruto had bit into him, then the small needle prick. The skin was warm and inflamed, the venom of the drug keeping the skin hot. Shutting his eyes, he searched. His mind was too blurred, he tried to follow the link to Naruto but kept ending up alone.

It was a lonely ache. His soul reaching out to nothing but smoke.

The longer he stayed laying there in the bed, the worse the ache got.

He glared at nothing and brought his hand up to cover his mouth, curling more into his self. He was not this weak. He repeated the mantra over and over in his mind until his mind couldn’t form the words anymore.

\---

When the door to his room creaked open, his eyes did as well. He hadn’t been asleep very long, but he jolted awake at the pained scent that filtered int his room at that moment. Sitting up he tried to get his eyes adjusted to the dark as the padding of bare feet got closer to his bed.

“What’s wrong?” He asks as the bed dips on the side.

He opens his mouth to try and talk, but he feels a hand slip to the back of his head and he’s being pulled in. His eyes are wide when the warmth of Sasuke’s lips press against his. The omega is straddling his waist, leaning over him and shivering all over.

He brings up one hand and lets it settle in Sasuke’s hair, giving himself a second to feel before he pulls himself away.

They break apart and he feels each panting breath from Sasuke on his face.

“Hey…talk to me.” He whispers, his pulse up in his throat at how flushed the omega’s face is.

Sasuke’s weight settles more on top of him, and he can’t help the rush of blood that travels south at the feel of him on his hips. Black eyes squeeze shut and he turns his face into Naruto’s hand. “My body hurts everywhere.” He’s grounding out the words like it hurts to speak. Gritting his teeth, he whines as a shudder travels down his spine. “God…just…. just touch me so I can stop thinking for one second.”

Sakura said that the first few days were going to be the worst because the drug was still working its way through Sasuke’s system. It would be a few days before it finally settled into a more stable rhythm.

“Lift your body for me, Sasuke.”

The omega gives him a confused look, before he does as he’s told and lifts his hips away from Naruto’s. He lets go of Sasuke’s face and reaches down to tug the covers off his body. Sasuke lifting each leg as he does so they won’t get caught in the sheets. He grabs the hem of his t-shirt and then pulls it up and off of himself, leaving only his sleeping shorts on.

Scooting his body more to the side of the bed, he motions for the empty space besides him. “Lay down.”

Sasuke goes willingly, back against the mattress as Naruto lifts himself up and puts his arms on either side of the other. Sasuke is still panting, pain heavy in his scent as he stares up. Those dark eyes fully fixated on him.

He moves his bandaged hand and places it to palm where his mark is. He looks into those eyes that are bright with desperation and leans down.

His mouth is welcomed and he groans when the lips he’s kissing open up and let him inside. His hand cradles Sasuke’s jaw as he deepens the kiss and feels the relief loosen the tension in the body beneath him. He feels a hand come up and grab at his back, nails digging in. Naruto lets his body slowly sink down on top of the other, heated skin against his bare chest.

\---

The sun is out and rays of light filter in through the window put he makes no move to get up. He’s on his side, back to the room as he takes in how peaceful Sasuke looks asleep besides him. The pain and aching in the other’s body gone for the time being as he slept.

Naruto ran the back of his knuckles against the other’s cheekbone and listened to his gentle breathing.

They had kissed and spread their scent into each other, the contact enough to ease the fake bond.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Grabbing onto the weak link he shared with he other, but when he tried to touch Sasuke’s mind he hit a wall. The incompleteness of it took hold of him for a second as he sighed into his pillow.

He felt the bed shift and peeked an eye from the pillow to see that Sasuke had turned over in his sleep. His face closer and Naruto openly stared as he brushed away the bangs from the other’s face.

‘I love you.’ He thought.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward so that he pressed a kiss into Sasuke’s temple. ‘I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> message me on  
> tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> twitter @jibblyuniverse4

**Author's Note:**

> my poor babies they have suffered so much and I just love them so much
> 
>  
> 
> please leve me some kudos and comments they really make my day!!


End file.
